Denial
by JYBs Princess
Summary: - Chap 6 up - Adam tells Aisha the truth about how he really feels- kinda short, but sweet...r/r
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: If they're in the show, I don't own them. If they're not, I do own them.

****

A/N: I had posted this sometime last week, but then I deleted it because I didn't get any new reviews, but then I decided to repost it and give it another chance. But if no one reviews this time, it's gone for good. Um, I guess this takes place around "I'm Dreaming Of A White Ranger," but it doesn't go according to that episode at all.

Chapter One

"Yeah! Wahoo!" Rocky DeSantos whooped as the last bell of the day rang. "Christmas vacation, here at last!" He ran out of the classroom excitedly.

"Calm down, Rocky," Aisha Campbell commanded him with a giggle as she caught up with him.

"Forget it, Aish," spoke the voice of Adam Park. He walked up behind them. "He drank two bottles of Jolt at lunch today."

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Are you sure it was only two?"

Adam smiled at the beautiful ebony-skinned girl beside him whom he had had a crush on for years. "Yes. But he also ate a huge bag of M&M's."

Aisha chuckled and glanced briefly at the Korean boy next to her. He was handsome, with curly black hair and dark brown eyes. She had had a crush on him ever since they were little kids, even though they were best friends. Her train of thought was interrupted when three more of their friends, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, and her boyfriend Tommy Oliver walked around the corner.

"This is great!" Kim exclaimed. "Ernie's Christmas party at the Youth Center is tomorrow night, and we're off from school for two weeks! Not to mention we haven't heard from Rita and Zedd for over two months," she added in a hushed voice.

"I'm equally excited," Billy Cranston agreed. "I've been anticipating this vacation for awhile."

"I guess even the geniuses need a break," Tommy remarked.

The group of teens laughed at that.

"Rocky, Adam, we better head home," Aisha told them when their laughter died down. The three friends walked home from school everyday, an old tradition that was carried over from when they lived in Stone Canyon. "I have to go food shopping with my mom. We're having tons of people over on Christmas Day."

"Don't forget, we're meeting at one tomorrow to help decorate the Youth Center," Kim reminded them.

"We won't forget," Adam reassured her as he began walking away with his friends.

"This is awesome," Rocky gushed. "No homework, teachers, or anything school-related for two weeks!"

"We have that five page term paper for Ms. Applebee," Adam pointed out.

"And we have two pages of algebra problems," Aisha added.

Rocky groaned and slapped his forehead. "You just had to remind me."

Adam and Aisha chuckled as Rocky kept grumbling. Finally they walked up to Aisha's house.

"'Bye, Ish. Have fun food shopping," Rocky joked.

Aisha smiled and shook her head. "I'm sure I will."

Adam grinned. "'Bye, Aisha. We'll see you tomorrow."

"'Bye, guys." Aisha began walking up her driveway, but not before she flashed Adam one last smile.

"Oh, you guys make me sick," Rocky groaned as they continued walking. 

"How so?"

"Adam, get a clue. She obviously likes you."

"She does not," Adam protested.

"She does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does-" he stopped when he realized was sixteen and having a 'does not, does too,' argument with one of his best friends. "What makes you think that?" he asked instead.

"You're kidding me, right?" Rocky couldn't believe how clueless Adam really was.

Adam shook his head. "No."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Didn't you see the way she just smiled at you?"

"She was saying good bye!" Adam insisted.

"Believe me, Adam, she wasn't just saying good-bye. It's so obvious that she likes you, and I know for a fact that you like her."

"Yeah, because I told you!" Adam remarked.

"True. But I'm telling you, she likes you. You seem to be the only one who never catches the 'more-than-a-friend' things she does for you."

"Whatever." They reached Adam's house. "I'll see you tomorrow, man."

"See ya," Rocky called as Adam walked up the front porch.

Adam stuck the key in the front door and discovered it was already unlocked. "That's strange," he muttered to himself. It was then that he realized his parents' car was gone, and he felt even more startled. His parents both worked at the same office and always drove to work together, but they were usually home by the time Adam returned from school. He entered the front door cautiously.

"Adam? Is that you?" a female voice called.

"Aunt Monica?" Adam asked, recognizing the voice. He wondered why she was there. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

Adam walked into the kitchen. "Hi, Aunt Mon-oh my god!" he gasped at the sight of his aunt crying. "What's wrong?"

"Adam," Monica Park, Adam's father's sister, sobbed. "I have bad news."

"What is it?" Adam demanded.

Monica sniffled. "Adam, your parents-"

"What happened to them?" Adam interrupted.

"They were in a car accident earlier this morning. I-"

"Are they okay?" he interrupted again.

Monica shook her head. "Adam, I'm so sorry, but they both died this afternoon. I came here as soon as I found out."

Adam felt a lump form in his throat. "No," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Adam." Monica held her arms out to him, but he avoided her embrace.

"No. No! This can't be happening!" Adam yelled.

"Adam-"

"No! I don't believe you!"

"Adam, listen to me. They tried, the doctors tried. But there was nothing they could have done."

"But-but-what about me?" Adam stammered as tears spilled onto his cheeks.

"I'm going to take custody of you. And I'm going to move in here with you," Monica replied quietly. "This way, you don't have to move away from your friends."

Adam bowed his head as more tears fell. He felt horrible. Just minutes ago, he had been laughing and joking with his friends but his parents had lost their lives. He saw Monica open her arms out to him again, and this time, he let her hug him. They stayed like that, embracing each other and crying together for a long time that evening.

****

A/N: Please review! I'll submit more if I actually get more than 1 review for this chapter. If not, it's gone for good, like I said before.


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the reason I keep writing!

Chapter Two

Adam sighed as he opened the doors of the Youth Center the next afternoon. He wasn't going to go at first, but Monica had insisted that he should get away from the house for awhile. He finally decided to go and at least stay long enough to tell his friends the news, but he wasn't planning on decorating or returning at night for the party.

"Adam!" Aisha gasped when she saw him. He had a sorrowful expression on his face, and his eyes were red and puffy. "What happened?"

Aisha, Tommy, Billy, and Kim crowded around him. "Yeah, why are you so upset?" Billy asked.

Adam took a shaky breath. "Th-There was a car accident. My parents…"

"Adam, tell us what happened!" Aisha demanded. She was anxious to find out why her friend was so sad.

"They died," Adam whispered.

Kim covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my gosh!"

"Adam, that's terrible!" Aisha exclaimed as her eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah. We're all sorry, man," Tommy said as he clapped a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Is there anything we could do to help?" Billy asked.

Adam shook his head as tears rolled down his face. Aisha enveloped him in a comforting hug. The others joined the embrace.

"Hey guys!" Rocky called as he entered the building. He walked over to where the other teens were huddling together. He saw the somber looks on their faces and noticed Adam was crying. "What happened? Adam, are you still upset about the whole frog-ninjetti thing? That was months ago!"

Kim narrowed her eyes and smacked Rocky upside the head. 

"Ow! What was that for?" He turned to Aisha, who was glaring at him and shaking her head. "What did I do?"

Kim stood on tiptoe and whispered something into Rocky's ear. His face fell. "Adam, man, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know…"

"It's okay." Adam waved off his apology.

"So, what's going to happen to you?" Aisha asked. She wouldn't have been able to stand it if Adam had to go to an orphanage-or even worse, leave Angel Grove.

"My aunt's going to take custody of me and move into the house with me."

"Is there a funeral?" Rocky wanted to know. Even he had tears in his eyes at the moment.

Adam nodded. "The day after Christmas. Um, listen guys. I just stopped by to tell you what happened. I'm not up to decorating, and I don't think I'll come back for the party later."

"It's okay. We understand," Aisha reassured him.

"Thanks. Oh, and Merry Christmas. At least you guys will be happy this Christmas," he mumbled.

The other five teens glanced at each other, not knowing what to say as Adam stormed out of the Youth Center.

****

* * * * * * *

"I can't believe you dragged me back here," Adam grumbled as he followed Rocky into the Youth Center. Somehow, both Rocky and Monica had convinced him to go back to join the party.

"Come on man, it'll cheer you up," Rocky told him.

"But I told you I'm not in the mood to party."

"You'll change your mind once we go inside."

"No, I won't."

Rocky grabbed Adam's elbow. "Just come on."

Rocky opened the door, and they were greeted with holiday music being blasted from a boom box somewhere. The Youth Center looked festive; even Adam had to admit to that. Green and red streamers were taped to the walls. Santa figurines stood on the refreshment tables. Colored lights were strung around the edge of the ceiling and the counter of the Bar, and there was an artificial Christmas tree set up in one corner.

"Hey, there's everyone else." Rocky pointed across the room. "Let's go by them."

Adam reluctantly followed him.

"Adam! You came!" Aisha exclaimed as he and Rocky walked over. She wrapped her arms around him.

Adam forced a smile, but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he was unable to speak because he was upset, or because Aisha looked amazing in her black skirt and sparkly yellow shirt.

Adam was distracted from his thoughts as he felt Kim hug him. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Adam replied with another forced smile. "Um, I'm going to go get a drink."

Adam turned on his heel and walked away. But instead of going to the refreshment table, where Rocky was shoving his face with food, he went outside. The sky had turned midnight blue, and stars twinkled up above. He walked around to the back of the building and sat down. He imagined his parents were above him, watching over him. The thought comforted him, but he couldn't help crying again.

Inside, Aisha was looking all over for Adam. He had said he was getting a drink, but he wasn't by any of the refreshment tables. She walked over to where Rocky was and tugged on his elbow. "Have you seen Adam? I've been looking everywhere for him."

Rocky shook his head. "I haven't seen him since we first got here."

"Where could he be?" Aisha muttered.

"I'll go check the boys' locker room," Rocky offered.

"Thanks," Aisha said as Rocky walked away. She grabbed Kim's arm as she walked past. "Tell me you've seen Adam recently."

"Sorry, but I haven't," Kim replied. "I don't know where he is."

Aisha sighed. "Thanks anyway."

"It's official," Rocky announced as he walked back. "Adam's gone."

"Rocky!" Kim and Aisha groaned.

Rocky shrugged. "Well, I don't know where he is."

Aisha was thoughtful for a moment. Suddenly she brightened with an idea. "I'll go check outside. I'll see you guys later."

Aisha made her way outside and walked around the building. She smiled and let out a sigh of relief when she found Adam sitting behind the Youth Center with his back to her. Then she frowned when she realized his shoulders were shaking and he had been crying. She slowly and quietly walked up behind him.

"Adam?" Aisha asked timidly. "What are you doing out here? Everybody's looking for you."

"I don't care," Adam snapped. "What do you want?"

Aisha was surprised. Adam rarely talked back to anyone. "I just thought maybe I could try to cheer you up."

Fresh tears filled Adam's eyes. "Nothing you say or do will cheer me up."

Aisha sat next to him. "Come on, Adam. This is the Christmas season. This is supposed to be a happy time."

Adam narrowed his eyes. "Oh, that makes me feel sooo much better. My parents are dead, Aisha, and you expect me to be happy just because it's Christmas?"

Aisha immediately begin to feel bad. "Adam, I'm sorry. I know you're going through a tough time now. But I didn't mean it like that. I just hate seeing you so upset. I hate watching you feel sorry for yourself."

"I can't help it, Aish. This is so unfair! Why did this have to happen to me, my parents? They didn't deserve to die. Why did they have to leave me?" Adam cried.

Aisha's heart went out to him. She hated seeing one of her closest friends so upset. "Adam, I'm so sorry," she whispered as she hugged him. He buried his face in her shoulder. "You're right, it's not fair. Your parents were great people, and they didn't deserve to die. But you still have the rest of us, and Zordon and Alpha are still with us, too. We'll always be here for you."

"Thanks, Aisha," he whispered as he looked up at her. His dark eyes met hers, and he leaned closer to her. Aisha's heart raced as Adam's face came closer and closer to hers. Finally, his lips touched hers in a soft kiss.

Aisha was hesitant at first, but she didn't pull away. She gasped as Adam deepened the kiss, and she felt herself being pushed back on the ground. Adam fell on top of her, not once taking his mouth away from hers. 

Adam and Aisha kept kissing passionately, pulling each other's clothes off until they were both naked, and made love behind the Youth Center under the stars in the night sky.

****

A/N: I had a little trouble rating this chapter, because of the parts at the end, but since it's not detailed or graphic, I think I'm safe with the PG-13 rating. I'm not going to be updating as often anymore because school starts this week. But I'll try to update at least every weekend, if I can.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: I decided to make a couple slight modifications to this chapter, because I was working on chapter five, so I had to add a part in here that would help chapter five make more sense.

****

Chapter Three

Adam awoke on Christmas Eve morning to the sound of running water, telling him his aunt was in the shower. Images of what he did last night with Aisha were floating in his head. It was something nobody would have ever thought he would do.

He used Aisha just so he could end the pain he was feeling over his parents' death.

_Is that really what it was for me? A pain reliever of some sort? Or did I do it because I love her? _Adam asked himself. _Of course I love her. I've loved her since we were kids. But that wasn't what last night was about. I didn't have sex with her because I love her. Or did I? No, I didn't. It was all a huge mistake. I just needed something to take the pain away. Yeah, that's exactly it. Is it?_

Sighing, Adam rolled out of bed and got dressed. Last night had lessened the amount of pain he was in, to some degree, but he was surprised at himself. He had just taken advantage of one of his best friends, the girl he had loved for years. He knew he had to tell her about it. _But how can I?_ he thought.

Adam ran a hand through his curly hair as he walked into the kitchen. Monica was sitting at the table, in her bath robe with a towel wrapped around her head. She smiled, clearly in a brighter mood than she had been in for the past couple days. "Good morning, Adam. How was the party last night?"

"It was fun. It really helped take my mind off of things," he lied. _More like made things ten times worse than they already are,_ he corrected himself mentally.

"That's good. Do you want some cereal? Or I could make you eggs."

Adam shook his head. "No, thanks. I'm not hungry."

Monica shrugged. "Okay." She studied him for a moment. "Hey, you know I'll always be here for you. If you ever need to talk, you can talk to me.

Adam smiled. "Thanks. Uh, I'll be in my room, if you need me."

Up in his room, Adam lay on his bed. He let a tear roll down his cheek and onto his pillow. He felt like such a horrible person because of what he did. And on top of that horribleness he felt for himself, he still had to deal with some amount of pain over his parents' death.

He remembered what Aisha had told him the night before. She was right; he couldn't be sad and feel sorry for himself forever. He did have his friends and Monica, plus Zordon and Alpha. And it _was_ Christmas, a time to be happy. Even though he'd gotten upset when Aisha had told him those words, he knew it was true. His parents wouldn't have wanted him to lay around sulking and mourning during the holiday season.

But was it really the death of his parents that upset him so much? Of course he was upset that his parents' had died. But maybe it was the reason for his actions the night before that upset him so much.

__

I knew it was wrong, so why didn't I stop myself? he asked himself. _How could I have used Aisha like that? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Confused and still sad, Adam continued to lay in his room and cry for the rest of the morning.

* * * * * * *

Aisha slowly opened her eyes on Christmas Eve morning as the sun shone through her window onto her bed. She remembered the night before and sighed happily, a dreamy expression crossing her face.

Flashback

After Aisha and Adam made love, he walked her home in silence. It was awkward for both of them, but she figured he just didn't know what to say. She snuck in through the back door and tiptoed up to the room she shared with Kim, where Kim was laying in bed, reading.

"Where were you?" Kim hissed.

Aisha ignored her question. "Do my parents suspect anything?"

"No. They were in the kitchen when I came back. I told them you were tired and went to bed early."

"Thanks, Kim."

"So are you going to tell me where you were tonight or not?"

Aisha shook her head. She was dying to tell Kim what happened, but she also wanted to go to bed and dream about Adam all night. "First thing in the morning, I promise."

Kim set her book down and leaned over to turn the light off. "Whatever. Good night, Ish."

"'Night, Kim."

Aisha quietly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. A huge smile graced her lips as she dozed off to sleep.

__

End Flashback

"Okay. Spill your guts."

Aisha was shaken out of her reverie when she heard the sound of Kim's voice. She rolled over in bed and saw Kim sitting up, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Come on, talk," Kim ordered.

Aisha smiled as she sat up. "All right, all right. Last night, when I found Adam, he was crying…almost hysterically. Kim, I felt terrible. He looked so sad, so lonely."

"So what happened?"

"We talked for a few minutes. Then he kissed me," Aisha said softly.

Kim's eyes widened. "He kissed you?" she shrieked.

"Shh!" Aisha hissed.

"Sorry. But that's so sweet."

"I'm not finished yet."

Kim arched an eyebrow. "There's more?"

Aisha told Kim about what she and Adam did the night before.

Kim's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Our shy little froggie made love to you?"

Aisha beamed and nodded.

"What was it like?" Kim asked with a smile. Her brown eyes were sparkling.

"Oh, it was wonderful," Aisha breathed. "It was so romantic. We were under the stars…it was just wonderful."

"So, do you think it's love?" 

"Yes!" Aisha squealed. "Before last night, I had doubts that he even liked me. I mean, as a girlfriend. But now I know for sure that he does."

Kim's smile brightened when she realized how happy Aisha was. Kim had always known that Aisha liked Adam, and she had always had a hunch that he liked her too, though Aisha had always denied it. It was great for Aisha to finally see that he liked her, too. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"I guess I have to. But it'll have to wait until after the funeral."

Kim nodded in agreement. "This is so exciting!" she sighed. 

"You're excited? Think about how I feel!" Aisha exclaimed with a giggle.

"Ish, I'm so happy for you! Adam's perfect for you. You two would make such a cute couple." 

Aisha smiled and sighed contentedly as she flopped back against her pillows. She could still picture every exact detail of what had happened last night in her mind. Being with Adam intimately had been amazing, and she was glad that he had been her first.

Suddenly Aisha was hit by something from the side. She snapped back to reality and realized Kim had just pelted her with a stuffed animal.

"Didn't you hear your parents call you?" Kim asked incredulously. "Breakfast is ready."

Aisha smiled sheepishly and rolled out of bed. She followed Kim down to the kitchen in a daze. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

****

Chapter Four

Adam tried to feel happier. And he did, somewhat. He would manage to forget about the hurt he felt for his parents and his problems with Aisha for a little while. Then he'd see something or hear something that reminded him of his parents or the bad situation he was in with Aisha, and everything would come crashing down on him again.

Monica and Adam had spent a quiet, somber Christmas morning together. Monica had found the presents Adam's parents had wrapped for him before they passed away, and he opened them with tears in his eyes. Then later that afternoon, Rocky's mother had called them and invited them over for Christmas dinner, which Adam and Monica had gratefully accepted. Adam told Rocky everything, from how he and Aisha had been intimate together and how he felt about the situation.

"You know you have to tell her how feel," Rocky had said.

"I know, I know. I will tomorrow, after the funeral, I guess," Adam had decided.

Now Adam was sitting in the front pew of Angel Grove Chapel, listening to the priest read a passage from the Bible. He looked around the church. He saw several of his parents' coworkers and some of his neighbors sitting more towards the back. His friends and their parents were sitting more to the front. He saw Rocky sitting with Carmen, but his brothers and sisters weren't there. Rocky's father had taken them to the zoo for the day, because Carmen was having a small reception at the DeSantos' place after the burial. Adam was grateful that they wouldn't be around for both the funeral and the reception.

Adam looked in the other direction to see Kim and Tommy sitting alone together. Kim had tears rolling down her face. Billy was sitting behind them with his dad and Ernie. _Wow. I didn't expect to Ernie to come,_ Adam thought. _But then, why wouldn't he have come?_

Adam let out a quiet sigh as his eyes fell on Aisha. She was sitting with both her parents, listening intently to what the priest was saying. Just then, she looked in Adam's direction. She saw him staring at her and smiled encouragingly. He smiled slightly and turned around.

After the ceremony was over, everyone that had been in the church proceeded to the cemetery for the burial service. Tears streamed down Adam's face as he watched his parents' coffins being lowered into the ground. 

On the ride to Rocky's house, Adam felt relief wash over him. The funeral had made him feel a lot better; of course, he was still sad over his parents' death, but now that the funeral was over, it was easier to accept the fact that they were truly gone. 

Back at the DeSantos' house, Adam stood off by himself. He wasn't trying to be rude; he just had a lot to think about, and he didn't feel like socializing at the moment.

"Hey, Adam," Billy said as he walked up beside him. He clapped a hand on Adam's shoulder. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Adam replied confidently with a genuine smile.

"Good. Listen, we're all going to the Youth Center later. Do you feel like coming?"

"Of course he does," Rocky answered for Adam as he walked up behind them. Adam gave him a look. Rocky smirked and said, "He'll be there."

Billy looked at Adam. Adam knew Rocky wanted him to go so he could talk to Aisha. _Might as well just get it over with as soon as I can,_ he thought. "Yeah," Adam said. "I'll go."

"Great. We'll see you later." Billy walked away.

"Thanks for making my decisions for me," Adam said to Rocky.

Rocky shrugged. "Well, if I didn't open my mouth, I knew you would have said no. Besides, you know you have to talk to Aisha."

"I know, I know."

Rocky grinned. "Of course, if you don't want to, I can tell her for you."

Adam glared at him. "Don't you dare. I said I'd talk to her, and I will."

"You better." Rocky paused. "Hey, you better go. Everyone else is leaving."

Adam looked around the room and realized he was right. Everyone was starting to file out the door. "Okay. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later," Rocky called as Adam walked over to his aunt.

At home, Adam took a shower and braced himself for the inevitable conversation he was going to have Aisha. _I'll be fine,_ he told himself. _I'll just tell her how I feel and then pray she feels the same way. Which she probably will. There's no way the night we spent together meant something to her._

After he got dressed, he told his aunt where he was going and walked to the Youth Center. As he entered the doors, he tried his best to calm his nerves. He found the table his friends were sitting at and walked over. "Hi, guys," he greeted them as he took a seat.

Rocky, Tommy, Kim, and Billy glanced at each other. "I wish I could stay, but I've got homework to do," Billy said as he left the table. Adam could instantly tell they were trying to get him and Aisha alone together, and he knew then that everybody else knew what happened between them at the party.

"Yeah, and I have gymnastics practice in a few minutes," Kim said. She ran into the girls' locker room.

"And I, uh, have to practice a kata," Tommy added, quickly getting up from his chair and walking away.

Rocky sniffed the air. "Are those nachos I smell? Mmh, I guess so. And Ernie couldn't have made them at a better time, because not only am I starving, but I can tell you two have a lot to talk about, and-hey!" he suddenly exclaimed. Tommy, who had overheard Rocky's blabbering, had run back over to the table and yanked him away.

Adam cleared his throat. "Aisha-"

"Adam-" Aisha began at the same time. They chuckled. "You first," Aisha said.

Adam took a deep breath. "Okay, look, about…that night. I just wanted to say that-" Adam paused, and Aisha looked up into his soft dark eyes hopefully. "-I'm sorry about what happened."

Aisha's heart sank. "You are?"

"Yeah. I-I was just upset and vulnerable, and even a little confused. I just needed the pain to go away."

"So, you're saying that…it meant nothing to you?" Aisha asked. Her voice was thick with sadness, but Adam never noticed it.

"Look, I know it seems like I was just taking advantage of you. But please don't think that. You know I would never do that to you. I just want to forget everything that happened."

Aisha forced a smile. "Don't worry. I understand completely."

Adam felt relieved, not realizing that she was lying. "I knew you would. I'll see you later, 'kay?"

Aisha just remained silent as she watched Adam get up and leave. "I understand, all right," she murmured to herself once he was out of earshot. "I understand that you'll never love me like I love you." With that, she buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

****

A/N: I don't really like this chapter. I think it's really bad, but I didn't know any other way to write it. Please tell me what you think, and be honest.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: I wasn't going to continue this one at first, but all of sudden, in the middle of chemistry class, I was inspired with more ideas for this fic. So, here's the next chapter for you to enjoy…

****

Chapter Five

Aisha sat on her bed and let a tear fall from her eye. She had returned from the Youth Center over an hour ago and had been crying in her room ever since. She hadn't told any of her friends about her conversation with Adam; it hurt too much to even think about it.

Her heart was filled with pain and sadness. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. How could she have ever thought that Adam would actually like her? She should have known better than to get involved with him when she did - or even get involved with him at all.

"Oh my gosh! Aisha, what's wrong?"

Aisha dried her face and glanced up at the concerned voice of Kim. She hadn't even heard Kim come in the front door. "When did you get home?" she asked. She still wasn't ready to talk about any of the day's events.

"Two minutes ago," Kim replied. "Why are you crying?"

Aisha shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it."

Kim looked at her. "Does it have something to do with your talk with Adam?"

Fresh tears welled up in Aisha's eyes as she nodded.

"What did he say?" Kim asked.

Suddenly feeling as if she would die if she didn't say something soon, Aisha stammered through her tears, "That…he…doesn't l-love me."

"Adam said that?" Kim asked in shock.

Aisha nodded as tears streamed down her face. She told Kim all the details of the conversation. "I was so stupid, Kim. Why did I ever think he liked me?"

Kim sat down on the bed next to her best friend and draped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Ish."

"Don't be. It was my stupid judgment." Aisha paused to wipe a tear away. "I'm gonna go for a walk in the park. I'll be back later."

Kim watched sadly as Aisha left the bedroom. Adam, of all people, had broken her heart in the coldest way. Kim's heart ached for Aisha. She felt so bad for her, but at the same time, she was becoming angry at Adam for the things he had said to Aisha. That's when Kim decided to do something about it.

Kim got off the bed and ran downstairs. After telling Mrs. Campbell where she was going, she headed off to Adam's house.

* * * * * * * *

Adam was sitting in his bedroom, pondering over what he had told Aisha. He felt terrible; how could he have lied to his best friend, the person to whom he always told the truth, the girl he loved for all these years? He was trying to come up with an answer to his question when the ringing of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts.

"I'll get it, Adam!" Monica called upstairs.

Sighing, Adam went back to thinking but was disrupted again a few minutes later by his aunt calling up to him a second time. "Adam, your friend's here for you!"

Wondering who it could be, Adam ran downstairs. He found Kim standing in the foyer with his aunt.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" Adam questioned.

"We have to talk," Kim replied sternly as Monica left the hall.

"Okay. About what?"

"How could you be so mean to Aisha?" Kim asked point-blankly.

Adam's back stiffened. "I guess she told you what we talked about."

"Yes, she did. She was really upset."

"Why? She was sorry for what we did, too!"

"Oh, that explains why she was sitting at home crying all afternoon!"

Adam felt a sudden pang of pain in his heart. "She was?"

"Yes!"

Adam pushed the painful feeling in his heart away. "What we did was a mistake. Aisha told me she felt the same way."

Kim shook her head in disbelief. "She was lying, Adam! How could you have not noticed that the girl you love was lying to you?"

Adam stared at her in shock for a moment. "Look, I don't love Aisha. We've already been over this. What we did was a mistake, and it meant nothing to me." Adam felt pain stab his heart again as he said those words out loud but played it off.

"You're in denial!" Kim blurted out.

"What?" 

"I said, you're in denial," Kim repeated firmly. "Come on, you know I'm right."

"You don't know how I feel about anyone, so stop trying to act like you do!" Adam snapped. 

"Well, why do you keep denying your feelings for her? Why won't you admit that you love her, too?"

Adam bowed his head without responding. She was right; why was it all of a sudden so hard for him to admit that he loved her?

"Look, Adam," Kim continued. "Aisha loves you. She has loved you for such a long time. She cherished the night you spent together, and she thought you loved her too. But then you told her you didn't, and she was so upset. Why did you say that to her Adam? Why did you have to be so cruel like that?"

"Kim, you don't know how hard these past couple of days have been like for me," Adam replied. "Besides trying to get over my parents' death, I was trying to figure out my feelings for Aisha. I thought that if I lied and told her it meant nothing to me, it would make things better. But it didn't."

"So you really do love her, don't you?" Kim asked softly.

"Yes," Adam whispered. "Kim, I felt horrible after I talked to her. I couldn't believe I had lied to her." He looked up at her. "I really do love her."

"Well then, you have to tell her."

"How can I? I broke her heart. She probably hates me."

"Trust me, she doesn't hate you," Kim replied. "You have to tell her how you truly feel."

Adam ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know…I don't think I can."

"Adam, you have to!" Kim cried. She put a hand on his arm. "Will you talk to her? Please?"

Adam looked down at Kim's hand on his arm and up at her pleading face. "All right, I'll talk to her," he gave in. "But when can I?"

"Come with me back to her house," Kim suggested. She figured that Aisha would have been back from her walk by now. "She won't be busy."

Adam told Monica he was going out and left with Kim. "So…what do I say to her?" he asked nervously as they walked along the streets of Angel Grove.

"Just tell her exactly how you feel," Kim replied. 

Adam fretted about what he was going to say to Aisha the whole walk to her house. _But there's no way I can back out of this now,_ he thought.

Adam's heart pounded as Kim led him inside the front door of the Campbell's. After stopping to say hi to Aisha's parents, he followed Kim upstairs to hers and Aisha's room. Kim opened the door wide enough to stick her head through, but not so Aisha could see out into the hallway. "Hey, Ish," Kim greeted Aisha cheerfully.

"Hey, Kim. Where did you go?" Aisha wanted to know.

Suddenly becoming nervous, Kim swallowed. "I went…out. But there's someone here who needs to talk to you."

Kim opened the door all the way to reveal Adam standing out in the hall. 

****

A/N: The ending was not intended to be a cliffhanger, because I stink at writing them. But this was the only way I could think of to end this chapter. Please r/r.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer: You know how it goes.

****

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for such a short chapter. But I'm trying to finish this so I can get to the end of my other fic, "Jealousy." There will be one last chapter to this, which I'll probably submit by next weekend.

****

Chapter Six

"Adam!" Aisha exclaimed as she jumped off the bed. She turned and glared at Kim. "Why did you bring him here?" she hissed.

"Calm down. Look, I went over to his house before and told him to come here."

"Why?!"

"I talked to him, and there's a lot of things he needs to tell you," Kim replied honestly.

"She's right, Ish. We do need to talk," Adam spoke up nervously.

Aisha looked at Adam. She honestly didn't want to talk to him or even see him, but he was so earnest, so sincere. "All right. Um, let's go sit on the porch."

Kim squeezed both their shoulders encouragingly as they walked past her to go downstairs. Smiling as she brightened with an idea, she walked into Mr. and Mrs. Campbell's bedroom, where if she opened the front window and looked down, she could hear and see everything that was happening on the front porch.

For a few moments, Adam and Aisha just sat on the steps in awkward silence, not knowing what to say. Finally, being the braver one, Adam spoke up. "I'm really sorry about what I said, you know."

Aisha shook her head. "Don't be. You regretted what we did. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. I hurt you when I said I regretted it."

"No, you didn't," Aisha scoffed.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I did."

"Well, maybe a little. Actually, it hurt a lot, Adam." Tears began to well up in her eyes as she remembered the pain she had felt.

"I know it hurt. Believe me, I was hurting, too."

"Why? You said it meant nothing to you." She paused before suddenly exclaiming, "Everything about that night meant so much to me. Adam, I've loved you since I was a kid. And I thought you loved me, too!" 

"I do love you, Aisha," Adam interjected softly amidst her exclamations.

Upstairs, Kim leaned her head farther out the window in order to hear better.

"You were so cruel to me Adam! I never thought you cou-wait. What did you say?"

"I said, I do love you," Adam repeated more loudly.

Aisha's eyes widened slightly, and her heart skipped a beat. Did he really love her, too, despite what he had said in the Youth Center? _Don't get your hopes up,_ Aisha told herself bitterly. _You know what happened the last time you did that._

"Look, Ish," Adam continued. "Everything I told you before…it was all lies. I didn't mean what I said. What we did that night did mean a lot to me, you know."

Aisha felt confused. "So why did you say it didn't?"

"I don't know. I was being an idiot. Besides dealing with the death of my parents, I was trying to keep my feelings for you in control. I guess I thought if I lied about it, it would make everything better. But it didn't. I just felt worse." Adam paused and took a deep breath. "I didn't do it to take the pain away. I did it because I really do love you. I'm sorry for everything I told you before in the Youth Center. But I'm not sorry for what we did at the party. Aish…I love you."

Kim clasped her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from shouting out loud.

Aisha's dark eyes met Adam's. Her eyes were still teary. "Oh, Adam. I love you, too."

Smiling, Adam cupped Aisha's chin in his hand and kissed her softly on the lips.

This time, Kim couldn't hold it in and let a squeal.

Adam and Aisha pulled away at the same time and looked up. "Kim!" they shouted in unison.

Grinning sheepishly, Kim pretended to wipe tears away. "I just love happy endings," she sighed.

Aisha and Adam laughed. Making eye contact, they kissed again. When they broke away, Adam wrapped his arms around Aisha and she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for the rest of the afternoon.

****

A/N: Like I said, I'll probably get the last chapter up by next weekend. Don't forget to review!


End file.
